Collaborative workspace environments typically enable individuals to share content with other individuals that access the collaborative workspace environment. This content typically includes documents, spreadsheets, forms, workflows lists and so on. Some of this content, such as word processing documents, may be synchronized to a local computing device. Once on the local device, the content may be edited and subsequently provided back to the collaborative workspace environment. The original content that is stored on the collaborative workspace environment may then be synchronized with the updated content to ensure that any changes that were made to the updated content are reflected in the original content.
However, other content, such as lists, workflows and forms that are also available or otherwise provided on the collaborative workspace environment, may not be synchronized in the same manner. As such, an individual that accesses the collaborative workspace environment may not be able to edit this type content offline or on a local computing device.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that examples have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.